I'm sorry, brother
by lady von galaviz
Summary: wolfram overhears something he shouldn't have which angers his little big brother Conrad. Conrad thinks its time for punishment, what about you? (warning: spanking/incest!)


**A/N: hey everyone, this is a one-shot about wolframxconrad if you don't like this type of story feel free to read something else. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Warning: Spanking/I****ncest. (If you don't like, don't read.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. **

**Warning: grammar mistakes! You have been warned.**

* * *

"Now wolfram, I'll be in a meeting all afternoon with your uncle Stoffel; be a good boy for mummy ok."

"Yes mother." I said not understand why she felt the need to use that way of speaking to me anymore. I mean, I'm already 62 years old.

"Good boy." Mom leaned down to kiss my check then left my room to head to the meeting where Stoffel was probably already there waiting. Mother was normally late to these sorts of things.

Once I was alone in my room I couldn't help but feel sad, I was all alone after all. I would never admit it to anyone but… I feel like nobody pays any attention to me at all anymore. But now that I think about it, I don't remember ever getting any real attention from anyone except from my brothers and mother of course.

Gwendal I love him so much regardless if he says it back I know he loves me too. Then… there's ah… Conrad. I do… ah…

I walked down the hall to see Conrad talking to some girl. She was pretty at least that's what I thought. I wonder why she's here.

I snuck up real close to them to listen, I wasn't normally an eavesdropping but I made an exception this time.

"Is there something I can do for you lady rose"

"Yes, kiss me."

I couldn't believe my ears did she just ask for him to kiss her?

"Alright"

What! Am I hearing things? Are you seriously goanna let this woman kiss you Conrad?

As Conrad was leaning in It felt like my heart broke in half I started to feel tears rolling down my face. I didn't want to feel this way but I did, I couldn't help it. I didn't want to admit to myself or anyone how I truly felt as a child or as of late tours Conrad. I want to get out of here right now before anyone sees me crying.

"I'm sorry I can't." As I was about to walk way I heard Conrad say. That doesn't make any sense than, why would you agree in the first place?

"What, but you already said you would!" lady rose practically screamed.

That's what I was thinking! What's going on here Conrad?

"I'm sorry for misleading you but… how do I say this without being rude."

Conrad, rude, Never! I thought.

"The thing is, I already have someone in my heart I just felt it wasn't appropriate to love this person so… I thought that if I tried to not think about them then I would be able to move on. But I'm sorry for using you to try to make that happen. You see, I thought by being with you I could forget about this Person but I relazes now that I could never do that, regardless if it's right or wrong."

"So your saying you don't love me, that you rather be with that person, whoever she is, is that what you're saying!"

"Please clam down. It's not like were married."

Conrad that's way too harsh, especially for you!

But we made love! She yelled tears coming out of her beautiful eyes. I was starting to feel bad for her. What's more, so not only did Conrad sleep with this woman, but he's in love with someone else as well? I can't catch a break, can I? I feel even worse now.

"That was only one time we slept together" Conrad said back. I could see he was trying his best not to hurt her feelings but this woman was clearly making it hard for him.

"Listen, I hope you find someone who will love you back the way that you deserve but it can't be me; my heart is already filled up by someone else, I'm deeply sorry again."

Hic "fine" hic "be" hic "that way. I'm" hic "leaving!" She cried running down the hall. Wow I thought. I guess she must have been serious about him. Even though I love and want him for myself doesn't mean I'm heartless.

"Wolfram!"

Oh crap. I must've stood here far too long in my own thoughts that I didn't realizes Conrad was right behind me.

"Ah… it's not what it looks like, really" I said starting to shake because of the look on Conrad's face. if looks could kill I would be dead right now. He seriously looks like he could kill me. I knew Conrad probably felt bad for hurting that woman then to find out I was here the whole time listening in on something as privet as that made it all the worse.

"Wolfram!" Conrad yelled again. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"Just, what? Do you have any idea of how I probably made her feel; if she would have known someone had witness that kind of situation do you honestly think she would be ok with that!

"I didn't think about that, I didn't even know that was going to happen I yelled back. I was already feeling guilty as it is I didn't need Conrad to make me feel any more worse then I already felt.

"So, that gives you the right to eavesdrop just because you don't know the situation you were walking into!?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" I did not mean for it to come out like that, but it did.

Conrad had an even scarier look on his face now. It was like he had lost it or something. It was one thing if he was mad at someone else but knowing that anger is directed at me made it all the more frightening. I couldn't help but think what was he going to do?

He yanked my arm and started dragging me all the way tours his bedroom.

"It hurts" I yelled feeling the pain in my arm.

Conrad didn't say anything just kept pulling my arm, it felt like it was going to fall off until we reached his room. Once we were in his room he started to speck.

"You need to be punished for what you have done."

"Wha-t con…"

I couldn't finish what I was trying to say because the next thing I knew he picked me up, walked to the bed, set down, then forced me to lay across from him on his lap, he then proceeded to pull down my pants.

"You were a naughty boy and a naughty boy needs a good spanking."

"No Weller, let me go!"

"Not a chance, at least not until you received your punishment."

"Now, you will be taught a lesson in obeying the rules. Eavesdropping is wrong wolfram and just so you know, this is for your own good."

Smack.

Ow I yelled after the first hit to my bottom. He didn't stop there either even after my pleads for him to stop he just kept going.

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack!

"Please stop it hurtssss…!" I screamed wanted him to stop but he didn't. With each blow to my bottom it just kept getting harder and harder to bare. Eventually though I was bawling my eyes out; my ass hurt so bad the pain was becoming too much to take.

After 5 more spankings he finally stopped. I felt this overwhelming feeling of relief thinking that it was over. That Conrad would finally stop hurting me.

"Your ass is all nice and red now wolfram. Do you understand what you did? he asked sternly. if not we can keep going until you do."

"No! I understand! I cried.

"Good. Your punishment is over, you may get up now."

I moved slowly to a standing point then slowly pulled up my underwear and pants.

"Wolf" Conrad spoke softly it was the first time since he caught me eavesdropping on his conversation.

"What?" I asked not looking at him. I didn't want to look at him, I was mad at him after all.

Conrad walked up behind me putting his arms around me. I yelled in surprised. What was he doing? I asked myself.

Shhh he whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry wolf, but you know what you did was wrong I will not apologizes for punishing you it was my duty as your older brother. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

I let out a Sign of defeat. "Yes brother I said turning around in his arms I'm sorry for esadroping, I had no right."

Conrad smiled at me then leaned in to kiss me I was shocked to say the least that's the last thing I expected from Conrad.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling away.

Well since you overheard everything that was said back there, do you remember when I say I was in love with someone else?" I nodded my head slowly not quite understanding where he was going with this.

"Well that someone else was you."

"ME?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs probably loud enough for the whole castle to hear. I couldn't help it, I was so shocked.

Ha-ha "yes you. By the way just so you know, I know you love me too. Don't think I don't see the way you look at me, my precious little brother." he kissed me check.

I bushed. So he knows and here I thought I was hiding it so well. Heh, it seems I can't get anything past him, but I guess I already knew that.

"I love you wolfram."

"I love you too….. Little big brother."

Conrad kissed me on the lips it felt so good to be in his arms kissing him before I knew it I was waking up in his arms the next morning, naked.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short story about to amazing brothers that are so dam sexy don't get me wrong I love gendel too. That reminds me would you all like me to write a spanking story with gendl? I've been writing a lot of spanking story's here lately. My favorite is when wolfram is the one being spanked. I wish there were more spanking story's out there (sad face) but whatever, I'll just use my own ****imagination **until then lol


End file.
